Shooter's Range
by Uma Dengeki-sen
Summary: After his mother was murdered by his step father, Yami is whisked away into his secret friend's home. The boy keeps getting nightmares of the incident though and now has developed insomnia. The nightmares are of him in the living, using his laptop when he sees his stepfather ram through the glass window and run to him. More Inside.


Summary - After his mother was murdered by his step father, Yami is whisked away into his secret friend's home. The boy keeps getting nightmares of the incident though and now has developed insomnia. The nightmares are of him in the living, using his laptop when he sees his stepfather ram through the glass window and run to him. Yami please for him not to do it but his step father shot him in his head anyway. What will happen if the incident actually happened and his best friend is the one who got shot instead of him? AU.

{}

A young boy sighed as he started to hear yelling coming from downstairs. His name is Yami Sennen. He is seventeen years old although he looked to be around eleven. He has tri colored hair and pale skin. His eyes are sharp yet gentle and are crimson red. His cheek bones are sharp yet they actually aren't. Everyone judges him as if he's the bad guy although he isn't.

He's the good guy.

Yami curled up into his bed when he heard the shouting get louder and louder. His parents have been arguing since as long as he could remember. He was shocked that his parents haven't gotten a divorce yet. That would be a nice little thing for the family.

He suddenly gasped when he heard a loud thud. He whimpered softly and looked up from under his sheets. What was that? Did one of his parents get hurt? Yami got up and left his room, slowly crawling down the stairs. His father passed away years ago and his mother remarried a snobbish rich guy. Yami wished she would marry a better guy.

"You're so useless!" Yami's step father, Dartz, snapped as he slapped Yami's mother, Mai.

"Ow! I do a hell of a lot more work than you will ever so!" Mai shouted as her long, beautiful blonde hair was pulled.

Yami's eyes widened when he saw Dartz holding a gun. He gasped out and cried out when a bullet was shot into Mai's head. The blonde fell to the floor, dead and bleeding. Yami froze in shock and horror. Hi smother was just murdered by the man she married...a homicide! Yami scrambled to get upstairs, getting the attention of Dartz.

The turquoise haired man cursed and ran to follow Yami but he was too late as Yami slammed the door close and locked it.

Yami panted as he quickly packed his bag. Just an outfit or two, his allowance of about $500, a picture of his mom and dad, and his electronics and school supplies. Biting his lip, the tri colored hair teen went to the window. It was a long shot and he may have a broken ankle, but he was gonna get the hell out of this place. He swung his legs outside his window and then jumped. He whimpered and silently screamed when he felt a burn in his ankle and then a swelling. Panting heavily, Yami stood up and ran, more like limped, to his best friend's house, Bakura.

Yami could still hear Dartz screams for him to open the door and he was very grateful that he hadn't told Dartz of his friends. That would be a disaster for everyone.

{}

Bakura frowned when he heard a pounding from his door. He got up from his bed and walked to the living room where the door was. Through the window, he saw something, more like someone, crying out for him.

"What the bloody fu…" Bakura cursed when he figured out it was Yami.

He ran to the door and opened it. Yami ran inside and tumbled to the floor with his bag over him. Bakura closed his door and locked it. He then bent down and picked Yami up and walked to his room. Bakura was living alone since his family died but as long as he had Yami, he was all good.

"Yami, what's wrong?" Bakura asked when he set Yami down. "And why are you crying?"

"D-Dartz...Dartz killed mom!" Yami whimpered as he tried to stop the tears.

Bakura's eyes widened and he gasped. Sure, he has been in gangs and such but he had never killed anyone let alone meet anyone who had someone kill someone.

"Oh my god, Yami I'm so sorry," Bakura murmured as he hugged Yami tightly.

Yami hugged him back and continued to cry until he couldn't no more. His throat hurt and his eyes were still stinging but no tears came out of them. Bakura smiled sadly and sympathetically at him before he looked at Yami's legs. He frowned when he saw how dark Yami's anke was dark.

"Yami, what happened to your ankle?" Bakura asked as he gently touched the ankle.

Yami winced and sniffled. "I had to..jump from my room down. That was two floors," he said. "I think it's broken."

"It's not," Bakura sighed. "But it's sprained. I'll go get some stuff to help it heal."

Yami nodded and Bakura left the room to go to closets and the bathroom. Yami sighed and looked around. His eye stuffed on a stuffed bunny and he smiled. Yami had given Bakura the bunny after Bakura had a car accident back in December. He was glad that Bakura still had it. Yami reached over and grabbed it from the night stand. He hugged it close to his chest and closed his eyes. Emotions filled his chest and a tear or two escaped from his eyes.

"From under the stars...you were always there, never to leave my side.." Yami whispered to himself as he slowly fell asleep, the bunny close to his heart.

When Bakura came back into his room with bandages and medicine, he saw that Yami had fallen asleep with the stuffed animal. Bakura chuckled softly and set the things he had in his arms down and gently moved Yami to lay on his back. Yami whined softly and held onto the bunny tightly as he continued to sleep, wincing as Bakura removed his shoes and socks.

"I'm sorry, but it is necessary," Bakura said quietly as he grabbed a sponge and gently tried to clean up the area.

Bakura moved with a gentle touch. He didn't want Yami to wake up and have him panic over nothing. Bakura gently, and quietly, started to sing the same song Yami had mumbled to himself. Estrellas is what the song is called. Bakura created it when Yami ran away for the first time. Yami was such a mess that Bakura wanted Yami to remember something of Bakura.

Yami is a star to Bakura.

Bakura gasped when he heard a window in his home break open. He looked at Yami and sighed in relief when he saw that Yami was still asleep. He stood up and kissed Yami's head before he went downstairs slowly. He peaked his eyes over the corner and widened them when he saw Dartz in the living room, pistol in hand. Bakura let out a gasp and Dartz snapped his head to look at Bakura. Dartz smirked and pointed his gun at Bakura.

"Goodnight, pink boy," Dartz said and pulled the trigger.

Yami shot up when he heard the gunshot. He looked around when he didn't see Bakura and whimpered. He slowly got off of the bed and opened Bakura's bedroom door and took only one step forward before he gasped and froze.

Dartz pointed his gun at Yami and smirked once more.

"Good night, whore's son," Dartz said and pulled the trigger once more.

And there's the end of the story. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
